


Inception Star Trek!AU

by Blackbird_singing



Category: Inception, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Captain!Eames, Fanart, Star Trek!AU, Vulcan!Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OhFreckle gave me the idea and now I can't stop drawing it...<br/>Seriously tho... </p><p>Pencil on Paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Help! I can't stop drawing these!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Star Trek AU art...


	3. Still going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More AU art!


End file.
